


I'll Love You Forever

by pinkevilbob



Series: Mama Nott AU [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Four evenings in the life of Mama Nott





	I'll Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done with the Mama Nott AU, but then poyo asked for more and Kiley suggested a really cute idea, so here I am writing more Mama Nott. Oh well, it's really cute.

Veth walked alongside her husband in the cool Felderwin evening. Little Luc rode on Yeza’s shoulders. “I’m just saying maybe it’s a bit soon to open up the apothecary,” Yeza sid.

“The shop’s ready, the supplies are ready. What isn’t ready?” Veth asked.

“Well, me for one thing. Maybe I’m not the business owner type.” Yeza looked down at the ground.

Veth clapped Yeza’s face her hands and tilted it towards her. “You listen to me, Mr. Brenatto. You’re an amazing man and a brilliant chemist. The apothecary is going to be just what this town needs.”

“Do you really think so?” Yeza asked.

“I know so.” Veth let go of his face and grabbed his hand. “Now let’s go home. I think that a certain Mr. Luc is hungry.”

Dinner was a quiet affair(except that Luc kept trying to put his potatoes in his hair). Yeza was still nervous about the opening of the apothecary the next week, but he was going to worry until it was opened no matter what.

Together, Yeza and Veth tucked Luc in for the night. “Good night Luc,” Yeza said as he drew up the covers over Luc.

Veth pressed a kiss into Luc’s hairline. “Sleep well, my sweet boy. Mama loves you very much.”

* * *

Every time Nott looked at Caleb, she was surprised by how big he was getting. She knew it was a silly thing to be taken aback by. All children grew and that was especially true for human children. But Caleb was already her height and showed no signs of stopping. Pretty soon Nott would be looking up to Caleb.

He was still younger than Luc was when Nott last saw her first son, but Caleb was much taller than him already. Caleb was starting to get old enough that Nott could leave him alone in hiding places for a short while. Not much more than ten minutes, but it was helpful for hunting and when they were close to towns ‘collecting’.

Nott had set up a small wagon for Caleb since he could only walk so much in one day, and it wasn’t safe for them to stay in one place for long. But the wagon kept getting heavier. “Maybe I should get us a dog to pull us. Would you like that Caleb?” Nott asked.

Caleb pouted and shook his head. “No dogs!”

“No dogs? Can’t say I blame you there, but it’d be easier than a pony.”

“No ponies!” Caleb shouted.

Nott fought back a smile. “Oh? Then what should we get?”

A serious expression crossed his toddler face. “Kitty.”

“We should get a cat to pull our wagon?” Nott asked. “Do you think we can find one that’s big enough?”

Caleb nodded seriously and then let out a big yawn. The sun was going to set soon, and it wasn’t like Nott was going to make anymore progress that day. She set up a small makeshift camp for the two of them and pulled out the last of the rat jerky from their wagon. Nott preferred her rat raw, but there was no way she was going to make a human child eat raw meat. Caleb gobbled his dinner down quickly and looked at Nott expectantly. There wasn’t much food for the two of them with winter coming. Hunting and gathering in the woods was only going to get them so far. Soon Nott was going to have to take the risk of scavenging in cities.

Cities were a dangerous place for goblins and more so for one with a child, but Nott was not going to let her child go hungry. She split her jerky and handed Caleb half of it. Once he had eaten, Caleb yawned once more and curled up next to Nott. “Sleep well, my sweet boy,” she whispered pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Mama loves you very much.”

* * *

Nott scrambled through the undergrowth of the forest. The road would’ve been faster and easier, but it was much more dangerous, especially for a goblin on her own. It had been five years since she had lost Caleb, and longer since she had lost Yeza and Luc. She liked to think that Yeza would’ve liked Caleb and that her boys could’ve made good brothers. Shaking her head, she banished those thoughts. Dwelling on the past changed nothing. All it did was remind her off how alone she was.

In the undergrowth, Nott managed to find a mole and a couple of voles. A meager supper but better than nothing. She crunched and slurped down the small mammals and quieted her growling stomach. Caleb would’ve like the voles, or as he called them ‘boles’, roasted over a fire.

One of the trees’ roots arched up creating a small little cave. It wasn’t very big, but it would fit a lone goblin. Nott curled up in it and looked up to the sky. “Sleep well, my sweet boy wherever you are. Mama loves you very much.”

* * *

The road stretched on in front of the Mighty as they put Beeleben behind them. It still felt unreal to Nott that she even had a small part of her family back. She kept expecting to wake and find herself alone again. But it wasn’t a dream. It was real and she had her Caleb back.

Caleb poked his head out of the cart’s illusion. “Mama, can you tell Jester to give me my book back?” he asked with a hint of a whine to his voice.

“I was just looking at it,” Jester huffed.

“You’re holding a quill and ink! That’s not just looking!” Caleb ducked his head back into the cart. “Don’t you dare draw in my book!”

Nott snapped the reigns loudly. “Don’t you make me pull over! You don’t want me to go back there, do you?” A chorus of ‘no’s came from the back of the cart. “Good, now settle this between yourselves.”

“Yes, Mama,” Caleb said. “You can look, but only if you put your drawing stuff away. That’s my spellbook.”

“Okay, Cay-leb.” She sounded a little disappointed. Then there was the sound of Jester shuffling through her bag. “Here, from my super secret candy stash.”

Nott chuckled to herself. It was good that Caleb had a friend his own age now.

Fjord rode up on his horse. “Sun should be setting soon. We’ll need to make camp soon.”

They pulled off to what look like a common campsite. Caleb stuck close to Nott as they made camp. He seemed to like the rest of the Mighty, but he didn’t like Nott leaving his eyesight, and Nott had to admit that she didn’t like him straying from her either. The two of them had been apart for too long.

During dinner, Caleb and Nott sat close together. Cad gave Caleb an especially large serving saying that Caleb was too skinny(which was rich coming from the rail thin Firbolg). Caleb picked at his dinner a little.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Nott asked. “Do you need me to catch you something? Do you want rat?”

Jester scrunched up her nose, but she didn’t say anything. Beau and Fjord shared similar looks of disgust.

Caleb shook his head. “No, I’m fine, Mama, really. It’s just hard to believe that this is real.”

Nott squeezed his hand. “It is real and so is your dinner, so eat up.”

“Yes, Mama,” Caleb said with a smile and took a bite of whatever it was that Cad made(Nott liked the firbolg well enough, but she had no idea what single thing he made them was).

The rest of dinner was quiet with good conversation. As the evening wore on, Caleb leaned on Nott more and more until he could hardly keep his head up. Nott guided him in setting his bedroll up next to hers. “Goodnight, Mama,” he mumbled as he climbed into his bedroll.

Nott kissed his forehead. “Sleep well, my sweet boy. Mama loves you very much.”


End file.
